


Andi Mack: The Next Generation

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, they have families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: They're now all adults, have families of their own, have jobs and all live in New York. As Audrey and Aton, children of Andi and Amber, Zayne and Jessica, TJ and Cyrus's adopted kids, and Lucy Buffy and Marty's only child go through their teen life. Audrey, Aton, Jessica, and Lucy are 15 will Zayne is 13. They'll go through some of the same things their parents did when they were a younger.A spin-off series





	Andi Mack: The Next Generation

Andi's POV

So lately things have been going pretty well after I graduated from SAVA I knew what I wanted to do with my life, obviously Amber was always there to support me, I love her so much. When I proposed to Amber I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was one of the best people in my life other than Bex and Bowie and my friends who really truly wanted me to succeed in my future, so after we got married we opened our own company where we design different things for companies in the New York area. We had two kids, Audrey Andrea Mack, and Aton Ambrose Mack. I know you're probably their middle names are similar to our first names, that's because that's how we wanted it. When the twins were 3 we moved out of our apartment and into a mansion in Manhatten. But TJ and Cyrus moved in two years later for some reason and I don't think Amber is amused. Once Buffy and Marty and their daughter moved out to Manhatten when our kids were 5 it's like the GHC is back together and someday Audrey, Jessica and Lucy will be the GHC 2.0. Aton is probably not wanting to be part of it or Zayne, but who knows. By the way, Zayne and Jessica are TJ and Cyrus's adopted kids and Lucy is the child of Buffy and Marty. Yeah, I just don't know what'll be like when their teenagers.

A Few Years Later

I woke up but I didn't want to wake up Amber. I got out of bed and headed to see how the twins were. I checked on Audrey first.

"What is going on?" I said in a tired tone. 

Audrey sighed, "Mom A, I don't know what to do for the first day today, I'm going to be a freshman and I need to impress all the girls." 

I shook my head, "Sweetie that's ok, look your mom was bad at hiding her feelings that she thought she would ruin what we had in high school."

Audrey eyed me. "I think I got your confidence and mom's disastrous lesbian ways." 

Amber walked in, "Andi, is it time to get to work yet?"

I shook my head, "Ambs, tell Audrey how bad you trying to flirt with me were when we were younger."

Amber nods, "I was deeply in love with her, she was just so pretty but even more now, I always thought she had the softest lips, which they are, Uncle TJ usually got annoyed whenever I gush about Andi."

TJ walked passed, "It died down once they got married, same stuff she said every day."

Amber eyed him, "Shut the hell up Thelonious." 

TJ walked off, I turn to Audrey, "You see finding the right girl takes time, you need to fall in love with their personality."

She nods as we leave her alone. We went to check on Aton, we opened his door slightly, he notices us.

"Ugh, do you two know what time it is? I don't need that high school drama interfering with my style," he complained.

Amber sighed, "It's the first day, get out of bed."

We went downstairs and went into the kitchen, the butler was busy cooking. We sat at the table.

"So hopefully we have enough product to sell at our store," I said.

Amber looked on the website, "Um hey at least we have things in the back."

I nod, "Oh yeah, we sell stuff at an affordable price but it goes up to 225.99."

Amber stood up and sat back down, "Here come the kids."

Audrey just sat down, Aton just sat there, Zayne just looked at us, and Jessica was on her phone. TJ and Cyrus sat at the table.

Cyrus put his hands together, "You know, I thought of something, how about we have a good meal."

The butler brought the food over to us. He went to clean. 

Around 7:25 I look at the kids, "You guys need to get to school."

They left which left us to talk.

Audrey's POV

Sometimes I just need time away from my twin, he's such an odd one. If I were being honest Aton is my brother, we were born on the same day that July 16th, but sometimes we don't get along. As we walked out, the gate shut and Zayne went to the bus stop on the other side, we were walking to our bus stop. We saw Lucy. She noticed us.

"Hey guys, are you ready for high school?" she asked. 

I nod, "Yup I hope I actually fall in love with someone, I just hope she's sweet." 

Aton groaned, "Let's say this girl is not real, we get it, you came out at the end of 8th grade."

I frown, "Shut up."

Jessica sighs, "Anywho there's the bus."

We got on the bus and sat in different seats. As the bus stopped again, we were at the high school, Richard J. Holmes High. I heard a lot of equality goes on here. As I headed in I headed to my locker. At least I knew where it was.

I walked into my first class, I went to find my seat, I was next to some girl named Madeline, but whoever she is, hopefully, she's nice. It wasn't long before a tall brunette walked in and sat next to me. 

I turn to her with a friendly smile, "Hi I'm Audrey."

She looked at me, "Oh hi cutie, I'm Madeline."

She has an accent, she has a French accent, she called me cute. I shouldn't it's too soon.

"So you're French from your accent," I said.

She nods, "Yes I am, but I moved to New York from Paris 2 weeks ago, my parents were known to be one of the most wealthy families in Paris since 1910."

I raise my eyebrows, "No kidding, my family is known as the most successful family, mostly due to both of my moms opening up there own company. Have you heard of the Macks?"

She dropped her jaw, "Wait a minute, are you telling me your parents are Andi and Amber Mack?"

I shrugged, "I don't make a big deal about it."

Someone behind me said, "Geez Mack, it seems like you made another friend already."

I turn my head and see Lucy sitting there, "How do you do it."

I roll my eyes, "I have no idea but it probably is one of my good talents."

Cyrus's POV

I was sitting at my desk when Amber brought forms over to me, "Here Cyrus, we were wondering if you could go through these and price them at something decent for us that'll be very helpful."

She waled off, I went through them and thought about some good prices for some of the stuff. It was sort of easy but then Andi came over.

"Ok Cyrus, how is everything going?" she asked me.

I look up, "Great I got at least some done, I priced this jacket at 34.00 and these jeans at 56.00 due to the special designs."

Andi gave a thumbs up, "Great work."

She went back into her office as I continued working. I kept putting prices in and then I look at the clock, 11:00 when I finished it took me at least an hour and a half. I stood up and checked in on the girls, they looked at me with an odd look.

"Ok Cyrus, what's up?" Andi asked.

I shrugged, "Well I got the pricing done." 

Amber nods, "Ok now for the store to get the prices then delivery."

I walk out, sometimes I wonder why I work here.

Aton's POV

For the record, this high school stuff is pretty easy but not that easy. My sister walked over to me. She had that dumb look on her face, I hated it.

"Hey, Aton how's my baby brother doing, finding your classes ok?" she said in a tone.

I frown, "Did you forget, I'm older than you."

She shook her head, "Sorry, I almost did, but you reminded me."

I walked, "So what's your next class."

She said, "I have French."

I shudder, "I have History." 

She walked into her class as I headed to history, I had Mr. Holmes, one of the meanest teachers in the school from what I heard. My moms always told me not to believe everything I hear, which is a good lesson. I don't think I believe it. I walked in and the teacher smiled.

"Welcome to History and you are?" he asked.

I stutter, "Aton Mack?"

He pointed, "You are next to Nick."

I sit down and the guy next to me said, "Yo what up Aton."

I smile, "Hey Nick, how was your summer." 

He shrugged, "Alright I guess."

I nod, "For me, I had to work at my parents' store, it wasn't that bad, but I had to work with my goddamn sister."

He raises his eyebrows, "Why, you don't like her?" 

I groan, "She like always told me what I did wrong, sometimes I wonder why."

The class began after that.

Amber's POV

When we got home I went into the living room and sat on the couch for a second when Andi came over to me.

"I don't know about how that will work out, but it's worth a try," she said.

I look at her, "What?"

Andi held my hand tightly, "Remember what our employees showed us, I think we can try the method." 

I give a smile, "Aren't Buffy and Marty coming by?"

She nods and kisses my cheek and walks to the door. She's been there for me since I first kissed her when I was 16 and now I'm 36 so for over 20 years she's been there for me. Basically, we've been inseparable since.

Buffy walked in and said, "Hey Amber anything new going on."

I shook my head, "How's being the coach at a high school." 

She shrugged, "It's my fifth year here in New York anyway." 

Audrey walked in and looked at Andi and I, we looked at each other. 

"I need to talk to both of you," Audrey said.

We nod as we go to the living room.

"So how was your first day of high school," I asked.

She smiled, "OK I guess, I don't know how I'm related to Aton."

I chuckle, "I could say the same thing about Uncle Thelonious."

He frowned from the hall, "Stop calling me that."

I smirk, "No."

He walks upstairs, I go back to our daughter.

"Anyway, did you make any new friends?" Andi asks.

She nods, "I don't want to go into full details yet." 

She heads off, now for Aton.

Aton sat down, "Well school's treating me alright."

We eye each other, we trained our kids right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway leave a kudos, comment, any other ideas for chapters


End file.
